


We're Family

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Adopted Children, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Comfort, Crying, Deceit Adopted Virgil, Deceit And Patton Are Brothers, Deceit Is A Good Dad, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Goodnight Kiss, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Mindscape, Time Skips, Toys, Unexpected Visitors, visits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Patton was not expecting to have visitors, but he doesn't really mind.





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> So...you guys remember chapter 16 of You're Family? Remember when you got to see just how good of a father Deceit can be? Well, I was gonna wait until AFTER I had finished You're Family to write this, but...I'm on my period (when I wrote this) and since I'm in pain, Jasper decided that now was the PERFECT time to write this! Instead of doing, oh I don't know, another chapter in the other stories I have?
> 
> Ah well, I can't really control him, so enjoy!

"Roman~! Are you gonna come down and eat breakfast?" Patton sung as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, hearing as his son's bedroom door opened up. "Yes! I was just looking for my cape." And by cape, he meant his favorite blanket tied around his shoulders. "Well come on, Hero. You can't save the day on an empty stomach!" Patton chipped and Roman giggled, the 6 year old carefully bounding down the stairs. He rounded the corner, ducking under Patton's arms as he tried to snatch him up, only to be caught by Logan. "H-Hey! No fair!" Roman giggled as Logan spun him around for a moment, settling him against his side as he held him.

"Well, not all bad guys will fight fair, Roman. But that just means that you need to be careful and prepared for whatever you might face in your adventures." The teacher spoke as he walked over to the dining table, sitting Roman down in a chair while Patton fetched their breakfast. They spent breakfast happily, Logan teasing Roman when he tired to take a bite of his eggs, only for it to slide off his fork and back onto the plate, the child pouting at the betrayal. Patton giggled when Roman joined him in washing the dishes, having brought over his step-stool so he could actually reach the sink.

"Why don't you go grab your coloring book and I'll set up the TV?" Roman's eyes shined brightly at his father's words. "You mean that, dad?" "Of course, honey!" It was rare for Roman to be allowed to watch TV so early in the morning, but Logan said that their son had been doing his homework whenever he came home from school so he thought it would be best to reward his good behavior. Patton laughed warmly when the kid ran for his room, crawling up the stairs with his hands and feet so he doesn't slip and smack his knee on one of the steps again.

* * *

It just a little before noon when there was a few knocks on the front door, both Patton and Logan glancing to it with confusion. "Were you expecting someone?" Logan asked and Patton shook his head. "No. And it's too early for the mail..." Morality muttered as he stood up and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he was certainly surprised. "Oh! Well, I didn't expect you to come over! Come on in." Patton warmly greeted whoever it was and Logan heard as they walked inside. "Ro-Ro! Look who's here!" Patton cheerily spoke and when his son glanced up from his coloring book, neither Patton nor their guest could contain their smiled when he sprung to his feet and ran towards the man who was kneeling down to catch him.

"Uncle Deceit!" "Oh, hello Roman! How have you been?" Deceit spoke, playfully musing Roman's always messy hair even more, getting a group of giggles and laughs from the six year old. "I'm good! I've missed you, Uncle Deceit." "I know, sweety. I've missed you too." "Ah. It has been some time since your last visit, Dolos." The Dark Side glanced up to lock his eyes with Logic's. "Yes it has been. I see you and Patton are doing well." Logan glared at Patton's brother, but he saw the smile on his lips so he didn't think too much of it. "...Oh..." Deceit glanced back to Roman when he made the noise, his eyes over his shoulder and looking into the kitchen.

"Ro? What's the...oh." Patton started to ask until he saw what his son was looking at. Or, rather  _who_ he was looking at. Dolos chuckled as he stood up and walked towards the younger boy who was hiding around the corner in the kitchen, barely poking his head out enough to see what was going on. "It's okay, deary." Deceit cooed to the boy, who nodded his head, but didn't come out from his hiding spot. Deceit stood up fully then, the boy quickly ducking behind Dolos's leg, his hand gripping his pant leg, his face still half hidden. "Who's this little cutie?" "This is my son, Virgil. Can you say hi to them?" Deceit softly asked his son; he didn't actually say hi, but he weakly waved to them from his spot behind his father's leg.

"He's still nervous around new people, but I figured coming here would be easier on him." "When did you get him?" Logan asked and Dolos hummed affectionately. "About four years ago. I adopted him from the orphanage when he was six months old." "Ah. No wonder you kept calling me about parenting stuff." Patton commented, recalling the numerous calls from his brother at the strangest times, asking him questions that just seemed completely out of left field at the time. "You mentioned that it would be easier on him if you brought him here; is something going on at your place?" Deceit sighed deeply. "I was just giving him a bath the other night when I heard a very loud bang from downstairs. Went to check on it and found that, not only did one of my pipes burst, but! There was a hoard of ants in the walls of the house. So I've got a plumber fixing the burst pipe, as well as an exterminator who's setting up traps in the walls before bombing the house to remove any other pests after the plumber leaves."

"So how long will you be stuck out of the house?" Patton asked and his brother sighed. "At least seven hours. So, I figured it would be best for us to just spend the night here. After all, you are Virgil's extended family." At his father's words, Virgil poked his head out a little more, actually seeing both Patton and Logan now. "T-They're my...uncles?" Roman's eyes went wide when he heard Virgil's voice, pure joy washing over his face. "Yes they are, deary." "Did you get everything you needed out of your house?" Logan asked and Dolos hummed. "They're in the trunk of my car. Are you gonna be okay if I go get our things, or would you like to come with me?" Deceit asked as he knelt down, his hand resting gently on Virgil's back. "I-I...I'll be...okay..." "Alright. I'll only be a few minutes." Virgil nodded his head and went back to hiding around the kitchen corner, Deceit chuckling at his son's actions and quickly left to get their bags.

"Here, let's put these in the guest bedroom for now." "One sec, Pat." Dolos called as he opened up one of the duffle bags and pulled out a fox plushy, handing it to Virgil who quickly cradled it against his chest, visibly more at ease with the plushy in his arms. "I'll bring down a few more of your things after I put these upstairs, okay?" "...Okay..." Virgil spoke and smiled a little when Deceit threaded his hand through Virgil's hair; it was in that moment that both Logan and Patton realized that Dolos wasn't wearing either his bowler hat or his gloves. "...It's honestly odd to see you without them, but then again, I didn't even realize you weren't wearing them." Patton spoke as he lead his brother up to the guest room, opening up the door and stepping inside.

He turned to his brother with a cocked brow when he closed the door, giving them some privacy. "I wanted to let you know about this before you made Virgil anything. His doctor says that he  ** _should_** grow out of it by the time he's five, but Virgil has an eating disorder." "What happened?" Deceit shook his head. "We don't know. All we can guess is that something traumatic happened to him when he was brought into the world, keeping him a heightened state of stress." "So what's the issue he's having?" "Can't eat full portioned meals. Now, I've been working with him to improve that, and he has made good progress, but he's only able to eat about half of what Roman does." Patton frowned at that. "Should I give him smaller plates than us?" Deceit hummed, thinking about it. "...No. It would be best to do what I do and give him the same amount you would Roman; I always reassure him after meals that he's perfectly fine and that nothing's wrong with him. That he's a normal boy."

Patton whimpered at that last part. "Really? He's only four and he as self-esteem issues?" "Can you blame him though? How would you feel if you saw and knew that you can't eat like everyone else does?" "Well..." Patton hated to admit it, but his brother had a point. "It's why I reassure him that he's normal. There are somethings that people grow out of, and he and I both know this is one of them, but he has to  _believe_ that he is indeed growing out of it before any progress is made." "God...and he's had this for four years?" Dolos hummed again as he further opened the bag that had Virgil's things, pulling out a bright, yellow blanket and a coloring book with a set of crayons. "When he was still an infant, I had to feed him twice as often, since he would only eat about a forth of a bottle."

"Was that one of the first things he was able to eat in full?" "Yeah. Once he was able to finish off a whole bottle, I started to wean him off of it and introduce more solid food. Still had to feed him a little more often than what you did with Roman, but now he eats with me at normal meal times." "I'm guessing he eats snacks more?" To his surprise, his brother shook his head. "No, he'll eat snacks most likely around the same time that Roman would. I've told him during the bigger meals to just eat until he's comfortably full and to not feel bad when he doesn't finish his plate; I don't want him to feel uncomfortable during meals, since his doctor warned that that might prolong his disorder." "Do you think he might eat a little less since he's in an unfamiliar environment?" "I wouldn't doubt it. It's not often he feels brave enough to eat anything outside of my house, so I'm thinking he might need a small snack before I put him to bed tonight."

Deceit just realized how very...parental the whole conversation was. "God, it sounds like I'm at some parent support group..." He groaned and Patton openly laughed. "Well you kinda are. I am a licensed doctor and psychiatrist after all!" "And Logan's a teacher. Roman's got it good." "Hey, now. Don't sell yourself short!" Dolos leveled his mis-matched eyes at his brother. "Pat, I'm a cars salesman. What exactly is the benefit of that?" "You can teach Virgil how to not get steamrolled in negotiations." "Huh... I didn't even think about that." The brothers exchanged a look before laughing, finally heading back downstairs. Dolos chuckled when Virgil instantly hugged his leg upon seeing him again, feeling as he shook a little. "It's okay, deary. Daddy's right here."

Dolos comforted as he gently took the plushy out of his son's arms and wrapped the blanket around it, both Logan and Patton seeing the warm smile that spread Virgil's lips as he took the fox plushy back. "Yay! Now Foxy's warm!" "Here. Why don't you color for a little bit while I help my brother out with lunch?" Virgil nodded his head and sat down where Deceit placed his coloring book and crayons, flipping open to an empty page and started to fill in the empty spaces. Both men walked into the kitchen, Logan seeing just how comfortable and familiar Patton's brother seemed to be in his home. "...You seem to know your way around easily." "Hmm? Oh, it's just because my house is basically a copy of Patton's, just with a little less dishes and a darker paint job." Dolos commented and Morality giggled. "I bet you did that so in case you ever had a child, like you do now, you could subconsciously keep them at ease by showing that you're comfortable in this place." "Could you not mess with my mind please?"

The brothers laughed warmly as they finished up making the lunches for their sons, Patton taking both plates into the commons and setting them down on the coffee table. "Virgil?" Patton cooed softly and he had to hold in his whine when the boy only stopped coloring and didn't turn to look at him. "Your lunch is right here." He told him and he gave the boy a warm smile when he glanced up to see where Patton had put the plate. "...T-Th...Thank you." Virgil hesitantly spoke, waiting until Patton moved away before walking over to the table and sat before his meal. "Here, deary." Dolos handed him a small cup of juice and both of Roman's father figures saw as the child relaxed a little more. Patton came back into the commons with a plate for the rest of them, Deceit thanking his sibling and joining them on the sectional, all of them keeping an eye on the two boys.

Roman had glanced over to Virgil and his plate when he was finished with his own and frowned. Deceit's son only ate about half of his plate. "Were...you not too hungry?" Roman softly asked, not seeing as both Patton and Deceit stiffened at the question. Virgil shook his head. "I'm still...a-a little hungry, but..." Roman moved over to the four year old and gently wrapped his arms around him, Virgil looking at Roman in confusion. "It's okay! Everyone has days when they don't eat a lot!" Deceit was just as stunned as the others at Roman's words of comfort, his jaw dropping a little when Virgil weakly returned the hug.

After the hug went on for a little too long for Virgil, Roman looked puzzled when the other tried to wiggle away. "Ro, could you please let Virgil go? He's still very shy." "Oh! I'm sorry!" Roman quickly apologized as he released the other, frowning when he instantly grabbed his wrapped up plushy and rushed towards his father figure. "I've got you. You're okay, deary." Dolos hushed as he picked Virgil up and cradled him to his chest, rocking him softly. "Roman?" Logan asked when he saw the shine of tears in his son's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and went back to his coloring book, flipping through the pages vigorously until he found the one he was looking for. He picked the book up and walked over to Logan, holding it out to him. "...You wanted this page out?" "Please?" "Okay." Logan carefully tore along the perforated edge and then handed the removed page to his son as well as the book.

Patton and Logan exchanged a glance when Roman set the separate page on top of the coloring book and started to fill it out. "...You wanna take a nap, deary?" They looked to Dolos when he asked that, seeing the end of a big yawn from Virgil, who nodded his head. "Alright." He wrapped an arm under Virgil's butt and sat up, keeping his son cradled to his chest and went upstairs, sensing that someone was following. "There we go." Dolos hushed as he laid his son down on the guest bed, Virgil watching with heavy eyes as his father walked to the bag and giggled sleepily when he pulled out one of his shirts, coming back to the bed and tucking it around Virgil. "I'll wake you up a little before dinner, okay?" "...'kay...I love you, Daddy." "I love you too, deary." Deceit pressed a kiss to Virgil's temple and then turned off the light in the room, keeping the door cracked so the light from the commons could still filter into the room.

"...I imagine you're curious on why my son suddenly got tired, are you not, Logan?" Dolos commented without having to turn to see who he was addressing. "Yes. We can talk in our room." Deceit waited until Logan was in front of him before following, walking into his and Patton's bedroom and heard as the other softly closed the door. "I understand that being scared can drain a child of energy, but enough to need to take a nap not long after a meal is too strange." "Virgil is Thomas's anxiety." Deceit commented and Logan partly turned into a statue. "Are...you serious?" "Yes. The eating disorder? Him being drained of all of his energy so quickly? It's all because of who he is. Now, I'm doing what I can to normalize certain things, but not everything will be normal. Thomas will likely have heightened anxiety for all of his life, but if I do my job right while I raise him, Thomas should be able to get a handle on his anxiety."

Dolos explained and Logan nodded his head, a worried expression still on his features. "Maybe it would be best to keep him and Roman apart then." "What do you mean?" "Roman is Thomas's creativity." Oh. Deceit could see why his son and Roman interacting a lot may not be a good thing. "How did you find out what trait he was?" "He was two and I had looked away from him for a second; there was no baby dragons when I looked away, and when I look back he had three." Deceit winched at the mere idea of the havoc that must have caused Logan. "What about you? Or, did you know what trait he was as soon as you got him?" "It was more as soon as I fed him the first time, but yes." Logan's eyes softened at that. "Roman's been a handful for, well at least me, but I can't imagine the struggles you've had raising Virgil these last four years." Logan spoke as he walked closer to Patton's brother and placed his hand on his shoulder; Deceit smiled warmly to Logic.

"Thank you. I mean it." The duo left the room and went back downstairs, Deceit pausing to do a quick check on Virgil. Patton was on the floor next to Roman, watching him color the page he had Logan pull out. "You think he'll like it?" "I think so, Ro. But, come on. It's time for your nap." Roman whined, but listened to his father, standing up with a yawn. He spotted Logan and Dolos and quickly gave each of them a hug before crawling up the stairs. The three adults all sat on the couch and released a collective sigh of relief. It took all of them a second to realized they did that before they all laughed warmly. "I think we all need a nap too!" Patton giggled and there wasn't any arguments from the other two.

* * *

Patton was letting his brother figure out what they all would have for dinner; he knew that Virgil would eat anything that you put on his plate, but he wanted to make him something he was familiar with. "I'm gonna go wake up Roman." Patton told the others as he got up and went upstairs. "Roman, time to..." Patton trailed off when he opened the door to his son's room, but didn't find him in his bed. "Roman?!" Logan shot to his feet when he heard Patton's panicked call of their son and rushed upstairs. "What's wrong?" "I can't find Roman!" Patton spoke as he came out of their bedroom, knowing that Roman sometimes liked to sleep in their bed.

Dolos was now with them upstairs, looking just as worried as the others. "...Check our room." Dolos calmly spoke and the others looked at him in bewilderment. "Trust me." After a moment, Patton nodded his head and carefully pushed the door to the guest room open a little wider. Both he and Logan let out a breath of relief when there, on the floor with just a pillow and a large blanket draped over him, was Roman, asleep next to the bed Virgil was sleeping in. "He must have felt bad for scaring Virgil." Patton spoke as he stepped into the room and carefully picked Roman up in his arms, carrying him out of the room and downstairs. Deceit stepped into the room and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder, gently shaking him.

The four year old groaned when he was woken up, slowly and sleepily opening his eyes and smiling when he saw his father. "Dinner time?" "Just about, deary." Virgil yawned as Dolos tenderly pulled him up and out of the bed, cradling him to his chest as he left the room. Virgil had been watching where his father figure was going, but he ducked his head into his neck when he saw Roman; Deceit noticed that his nephew looked a little ashamed. "I'm gonna put you down so I can get dinner started." Dolos told his son as he knelt down and set him on the floor, combing a hand through Virgil's hair in comfort. "I'll just be in the kitchen if you need me, but you also have your uncles too." "...O-Okay..."

Virgil watched his father move into the kitchen and he tensed up a little when he spotted Roman coming closer to him, holding something behind his back. "I-I...I'm sorry I scared you, Virgil. I, um...I made you this." Roman spoke, seeming both guilty and embarrassed as he moved his arms around his body and showed Virgil the picture he had been coloring before his nap. It was a rose with purple and red petals. "...Is...this really for me?" Virgil asked and Roman nodded his head. "I-I...um, th-thank you, R-Roman..." Virgil hesitated before he took the picture, Roman instantly beaming when he saw the little smile on the other boy's lips. He watched as Virgil moved towards the stairs and very carefully went up them, being gone for a few minutes, before showing up again at the top of the stairs and reached over to grab onto the railing, carefully coming back down.

Virgil's foot slipped out from under him on the fourth to last step, losing his grip on the railing and toppling forward. Roman didn't think, he just moved, arms opened wide as he rushed forward. "Boys!" Patton shouted and both he and Dolos were instantly on their kids, carefully separating them; Dolos pulled Virgil out of Roman's protective arms while Patton sat his son up onto his rump. "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt, deary?" Roman nodded his head to his father's question, despite the obvious red bump on his forehead, and Virgil was sniffling, Deceit gently moving the hair away from his son's forehead to see the same red bump. Deceit smiled tenderly to his son, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the bump. Much to the surprise of both men, Roman stood up and did the same thing. "There! Kisses make it all better!" Roman proudly declared and neither father was going to argue otherwise.

Patton tilted Roman's head back and kissed his own bump, Virgil seeing as the older boy grinned at the action. "If Roman hadn't moved when he did, Virgil might have been hurt worse." Logan spoke up, no one in the room noticing that he was half standing at the moment. "Is that so? Well, thank you, Roman, for being Virgil's hero." "No! Not hero!" Virgil exclaimed and Deceit got worried when the pride he saw on Roman's face started to drift away. "I'm...not a hero?" Virgil shook his head. "Heroes take care of bad guys; knights save people in danger! You're my knight!"

Logan swore that he now had to deal with three suns: the actual sun, Patton being happy, and now Roman, who was just  _shining_. Both Patton and Logan knew that Roman actually came from a royal bloodline, so him being called a knight had to have been his dream come true. Virgil had a tiny smile at the face wide grin that seemed to cover Roman's face, cautiously getting out of his father's arms and hugged Roman, who eagerly returned it.  _Maybe having them interacting with each other won't be a bad thing?_ Dolos thought as he glanced over to Logan, who seemed to be asking himself that same question.

"Ah! Shoot that pot!" Patton shouted, bringing everyone out of the heroic moment and their attention to the kitchen, Dolos scrambling to his feet and removed the boiling pot off the stove. "Ah! Fuck!" Deceit barked as some of the water splashed over his hand as he emptied the contents of the pot into a strainer, shaking his hand once he nearly tossed the now empty pot back onto the stove. "Don't ever say that word, Virgil." He ground out through his gritted teeth, letting his brother take his hand and began running cold water over it. "Does Daddy have to pay the potty jar when we go home?" Virgil asked and his father figure groaned. "Yes. Daddy has to pay the potty jar when we get home." Virgil giggled at that, but his father just laughed it off.

"So no swear words?" "Not until he's a teenager; you can't really avoid it then." "So, how much money is in that jar?" Logan asked and Deceit sighed. "About 15 bucks." "Really?" "Hey. He started talking when he was one; I've managed to do a lot worse to myself before now." "Like when you managed to hammer a nail into the tip of your finger and then smash your thumb with the same hammer?" Patton asked and his brother groaned. "This is why I hate that you're a doctor!" Deceit hissed softly as Patton sprayed burn relief onto the back of his hand, neither seeing that he had been burned, but not wanting to take any chances. "I'll finish up dinner. Virgil?" The boy looked at him, still shy as he didn't meet his eyes, but he was indeed looking  **at** him. "How did you want your grilled cheese cut?" "I-In half...up..." Patton smiled at the clarification and cut Virgil's sandwich straight down the middle from top to bottom, setting it on his plate in half before filling the empty part with the mac and cheese his brother burned himself on. He made Roman's plate and then the rest of them, setting them all onto the dining table.

"Oh shoot. I forgot your booster seat. Um..." Dolos frowned to himself at forgetting his son's booster seat; he was still a little smaller than he should be for his age (since Deceit knows that all of Thomas's traits grow at the same rate no matter what), so he still needed his booster seat in order to sit at bigger tables and on bigger chairs. He raised his only brow when Roman quickly moved to the closest that was next to the kitchen, opening up the door and getting onto his tip-toes to flick the light on. He glanced around the things inside before grinning and vanishing from sight for a moment. "Here! He can borrow mine!" Roman told his uncle as he reappeared with a dark blue booster seat in his arms. "Awe, that's very sweet of you, Ro-Ro." Patton cooed as his brother took the seat, quickly setting it up and sitting Virgil in the chair.

He got a little worried when he saw his son's cheeks were pink, but quickly realized that his son was blushing from Roman's actions. "He really is your knight, huh?" Virgil's cheeks got a little darker, but he nodded his head. They ate dinner gleefully, sharing a few laughs and smiles, and Virgil looked rightfully proud of himself when he managed to eat nearly all of his plate, only a few bites of his mac and cheese left. Virgil and Roman were both on the couch now, Patton treating them to some cartoons before bed. Deceit wasn't surprised when 9 pm rolled around to find his son already asleep, Foxy cradled in his arms and the yellow blanket half around the plushy and halfway to the floor. Roman was a more stubborn fighter of sleep, yawning a lot, but insisting that he wasn't tired yet. Patton knew otherwise. "Come on, Roman. It's time for bed." He whined, but didn't really have much power to stop his father figure when he picked him up into his arms.

Patton looked to him when he tried to wiggle out of his arms, making grabby hands towards Virgil. "What is it, honey?" Roman didn't say, he just kept trying to reach Deceit's son, so Morality sighed and knelt down in front of the slumbering child. Both adults were stunned when Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil's hair. "Night-night..." He hushed before finally giving in to sleep and started to drift off in Patton's arms. Deceit watched as his brother walked upstairs and to Roman's room. Tenderly, Dolos scooped Virgil into his arms and went up to the guest room. He laid Virgil down onto the bed and gently pulled both his son's shirt and pants off, leaving him in his underwear; Dolos stripped down to his briefs and pulled on a pair of night pants, carefully cradling Virgil to his chest, making sure he heard his heartbeat in his ear and he wrapped an arm around the child's waist and threaded the other hand into his hair. "Good night, deary." He murmured before pressing a kiss to the crown of Virgil's head and pulled the cover over their bodies, swiftly drifting to sleep with his son.


End file.
